Our love story
by Cricket boy
Summary: these stories are based on tomoki and nymph grownig love and their hilaorius adventures
1. introduction

LIFE with tomoki and nymph .

.

age:  
>tomoki sakurai=17 nymph=16 ikros=17 astrea=17<p>

summary:  
>these stories are based on tomoki and nymph grownig love and their hilaorius adventures .<p>

.

to be continued 


	2. Nymph's fear

Chapter 2:

"Nymph's fear"

It has been four years since the events of synapse .The angels had returned to their normal lives and were living peacefully .Things had changed a lot though. The angels system was upgraded and now they were able to have dreams like any other person. But the person who never changed was Tomoki .He as usual was up to mischief.

Present time:

It is night time and our hero was in the bathroom planning his next move to get sohara's panties.

"Hehehe…this is gonna be my best plan yet" he said grinning evilly.

He flushed the toilet and started moving towards his room with a satisfied smile. As he was passing through the corridor he heard someone crying .Tomoki stopped .He looked around and realized that he was near nymph's room. Tomoki stood there confused.

"it can't be right?" he said to himself."I mean come on, we're talking about nymph here, there's no way she'd be crying".

Satisfied he was about to leave when….

"Someone please help me" he heard a small cry.

Tomoki froze .just what the hell was happening there? .He reached for the door knob and opened the door silently .He poked his head in.

"Nymph ?" he called out.

",,"

.

.

.

Receiving no answer, tomoki entered the room and started looking around for her. As his eyes got used to the dark he saw a huddled mass at the far end of the room .curious, he moved towards it to see what it was. As he approached the huddled mass, he started hearing words from it.

"Stay away from me"

"You won't be able to touch me"

"He'll come and save me"

Tomoki stood there wide eyed.

What the…..

It was then that tomoki realized that nymph was having a nightmare. He quickly went over to her and tried to snap her out of it. At first she resisted and lashed out violently at him, but as she started gaining consciousness she stopped hitting him completely.

Nymph opened her eyes."Huh?" she murmured

She felt a warm sensation in her body as if she was being hugged by someone. she moved her eyes only to see a pair of brown eyes looking at her worriedly.

"T..Tomoki" she said blushing

It was then that she realized that their bodies were pressing against each other.

"yo…you pervert" she screamed and started hitting him

She tried to get out of his grip but he held her firmly.

"Let go of me now or I swear I'm goanna…."

"You were having a nightmare weren't you?" tomoki said while still hugging her

Nymph froze.

Did he find out about my secret? She thought.

"n..no i..i wasn't "she said trying her best to not meet his eye.

"you were crying"

She stiffened. "This isn't good" she thought" if tomoki finds out that… WHA!?"

Tomoki had released nymph form her hug and was looking at her keenly.

Nymph blushed

"w..what?" she said

He smiled. "if you want to talk about your nightmare, you can tell me"

Nymph stared at him dumbfounded. Then suddenly tears started coming in her eyes and she buried he face in his chest.

"you're so kind" she said crying

Tomoki smiled kindly and put his arms around her.

"Tell everything that happened " he said

she cried even harder than before and the only thing he could was to comfort in his arms. After a few minutes nymph regained her composure and started telling him everything while hugging him tightly.

"In the nightmare I was in synapse and was wandering around aimlessly until a came to this big room and there…" she clutched tomoki harder "…there was my former master sitting on my throne .He told me to return to him or else I would face severe consequences. And when I refused i….i saw your body covered with blood in front of me ".

Tomoki was shocked. He hadn't seen nymph like this since the time he freed her from the master of synapse.

"i..i" she said trembling

Tomoki pulled her closer to her. To think nymph would be having such a terrible nightmare.

"Nymph ,I won't leave you ever so don't worry okay?" he said

He smiled and picked her up bridal style

"wh…what are you doing?" nymph said blushing

"taking to your bed obviously" he said grinning "And then when I take you to bed I'll strip your clothes and make you do cosplay and…."

*thonk*

Tomoki lay on the floor with a wound on his head while Nymph was looking at him angrily.

"jerk" she said "after being so manly you had to go back to your perverted self"

Tomoki got up laughing

"sorry I guess I overdid it a bit" he said grinning

"Anyway it's late, you should go to sleep too it'll be best for you" he said while heading towards the door.

Tomoki reached for the door knob..

"wait"

Tomoki looked up to see nymph blushing like crazy

"What's wrong?" he said

Nymph's blush increased even more .She bit her lip

"ca..can you sleep with me tonight" she said blushing

Huh?

Did he hear it right or was his mind going crazy?

"sorry can you repeat what you were saying?" said tomoki.

Nymph blushed even harder

"idiot! I said you can sleep with me" she said almost screaming

At this point tomoki was red as a tomato too.

"a.r..are you sure?" he said blushing

"b..a..baka we're just going to sleep beside each other that's it" nymph said blushing

Tomoki stared at her unsure. He was about to decline her offer when he suddenly remembered that she must be afraid of sleeping alone after her nightmare. a smile appeared on his face.

"sure" he said

Tomoki saw a look of relief on nymph's face as he started moving towards the bed. Then he stopped

"so who's going to bed first?" he said still blushing

"let's enter together" nymph said shyly.

"o..okay if you say so" he said nervously

Slowly they both entered the bed and settled themselves in. there was a moment of slence.

"this is getting awkward" he thought

Tomoki looked to his side to see nymph already asleep. He smiled. Well it isn't half as bad he thought as he himself felt sleep overcome him and with a quick good night fell asleep.


	3. Abduction

The morning rays shined brightly through a countryside in Japan. Birds were chirping and the children were playing in the fields. the farmers were taking their tractors to plow the field and plant seeds . The overall atmosphere could be described as peaceful

.

.

.

.

In the sakurai household, tomoki was having a strange dream.

DREAM P.O.V:

Tomoki p.o.v:

I was standing on a grassy plain overlooking a vast valley. there was greenery everywhere as far as i could see. there was also a thick fog so I couldn't see clearly. as I was looking at the fog, the sky suddenly cleared and an angel descended from the sky. She slowly came down and landed on her feet near me. her eyes were covered by her bangs of her hair but i could tell that she was smiling.

"who are you ?" I asked

She didn't respond but kept on smiling

"save her" she said

I looked at her confused

"save who?"

"you'll know when the time comes" she said smiling

The angel then came closer and lifted her hands to my face.

I blushed

seeing this, she brought her face even closer to me. i closed my eyes waiting for her to kiss me...

END DREAM

Tomoki woke up with a start. He lay there remembering the dream he had

"who did the angel want to save ?" he said to himself

. he couldn't understand it. what was the angel trying to tell him? .he pondered for a moment but he couldn't think of any explanation. he decided to let it go .he looked at the clock…

7:30 am

"arrgghh..gotta get ready for school"

As he tried to get up he felt something heavy pressing against his chest. Confused, he looked down at his blanket. there was a lump in it.

What the….

He removed the blanket with one swift move. what he saw almost made him have a nosebleed. nymph was there, sleeping in a very err..interesting position. She was hugging him tight, literally pressing against him. Her body was completely on him, legs sprawled against him and to sum it up if anyone saw them right now they definitely would get the wrong idea.

Tomoki gulped. He had to do something before ikros or the others came. Especially sohara. if sohara saw him like that….

He shuddered

He looked at nymph. For the first time he realized how cute nymph looked while sleeping. He blushed. suddenly he had the urge to kiss her. he knew he shouldn't be doing this but at that point he couldn't stop himself. he lowered his head and brought his lips near to hers. he was red as a tomato by now .their faces were now two 2 meters apart. He closed his eyes and was about to kiss her when….

"Tomoki Sakurai" someone yelled

Tomoki's head shot up.

There standing in front of the door was sohara…

Shit...

"s.. this is not what it looks like" he shuttered

Her eyes flashed in anger.

"you better have a good explanation or else" she said raising her hand.

Tomoki cursed his stars for making him deal with the most brutal person of all girls. he knew he had to tell the truth or else his life would be in danger.

he quickly started explaining her the situation. fortunately she seemed to calm down after hearing his explanation. sohara closed her eyes

"for once you have a logical explanation" she said

"and also how long are you going keep nymph like that ?" she said annoyed.

Tomoki blushed.

"I was just going to wake her up" he said flustered earning a glare from her.

Tomoki brought his hands to nymph's shoulder and shook her gently.

"hey nymph wake up..it's morning" said tomoki .

But instead of waking up, nymph gripped tomoki tighter.

"Tomoki…" she murmured pressing against him

Tomoki blushed. she's having a dream about me he thought.

Almost instantly he felt sohara's killing intent rise to the highest degree.

Tomoki panicked. "s..sohara you've got this wrong she's just dreaming" he said quickly.

sohara raised her hand to knock out tomoki.

"sohara please don't" said tomoki pleading

"who the hell is making such a noise in my room first thing in the morning?"

They both looked down to see nymph getting up and rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Suddenly nymph froze. she was trembling and blushing fiercely.

Tomoki knew that something bad was goanna happen.

Nymph raised her hand

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

…..

Tomoki was walking with ikaros and the others groaning. Apparently the others had gotten to know what had happened(considering the fact he had a hand print on his cheek was enough to spark their curiosity).they arrived to school and moved to their respective seats. After some minutes the teacher entered the class. the students stood up, bowed and sat down. apparently first period was mathematics. Tomoki groaned. he tried to concentrate in class but after some time lost interest and fell asleep.

.

.

.

"hey tomo wake up" said sohara

"huh?" he said sleepily "which class is it ?"

"school has finished" she said sighing.

"oh" he said getting up

As they were packing their bags ikaros came to tomoki

"Master" she said

"what's wrong ikaros" he said looking up

"master I cannot find nymph " she said

Tomoki sighed

"she must be outside ,don't worry she must be fine" he said

"but my scanner is not picking up nymph's signal" said ikaros

Tomoki was surprised. nymph wouldn't close her tracking system like that. suddenly he remembered her dream. "protect me" she had said. he gritted his teeth.

" let's start looking outside" he said as they ran across the halls of the school.

As they entered the main ground they heard a scream. tomoki looked around frantically.

where is she?

"Master look" said ikaros pointing towards the sky

Tomoki looked up and gasped. the two harpies were floating in the air with a barely conscious nymph in their hands.

"tomoki…" nymph said weakly

Anger build inside tomoki.

"ikaros take me up there" he shouted

Ikaros opened her wings and with tomoki in her hands started flying quickly towards the harpies.

The harpies grinned took out a device. A portal opened beside them. The harpies quickly went into the portal.

Seeing the portal ikaros stopped suddenly.

"ikaros what's wrong we've got to save nymph" tomoki said frantically

"master that portal goes to synapse, if I go near it will burn my wings" she said sadly as the portal closed in front of them

" DAMMITTTT" he screamed .he suddenly felt and dizzy and last thing he heard was sohara's voice before he became unconscious.

To be continued


End file.
